Tissue products, such as facial tissues, industrial wipers, and the like, are typically packaged in a disposable paperboard carton. The folded sheet materials within the carton or dispenser are usually configured to dispense the product one sheet at a time. In addition to dispensing the product, the cartons can also be very decorative.
Unfortunately, however, many cartons are simply discarded after the tissue product has been exhausted or emptied from the carton. Thus, not only does the carton typically end up in the solid waste stream, but the carton can represent a significant portion of the cost of the product.
The above problems become exacerbated since consumers typically prefer to buy smaller upright cartons that have a relatively small footprint in comparison to larger rectangular-shaped cartons. In fact, consumers have a tendency to buy the upright cartons even though the cartons contain significantly less sheets and are at a higher cost. The use of smaller cartons leads to manufacturer and disposal of more cartons.
Due to the above, a need currently exists for a process and product that decreases the amount of tissue box cartons consumed by consumers. Using less cartons is more environmentally friendly and would lower the overall costs of folded sheet products.